Question of Faith
by Yandoryn
Summary: When Padma finally confronted Pavarti, it wasn't as loud or as spectacular as anyone expected from the way the Ravenclaw had been sulking. One thing that might have mitigated the conflict was Pavarti's profuse apology. Warnings: yuri, twincest


Luna Lovegood looked directly at Ginny and said, "Padma's going to the Yule Ball with Ron?"

Ginny shook her head and laughed. "Yeah, isn't it funny?"

Luna nodded gravely. "I didn't think he'd be the type she'd go with."

"What do you mean by that?" Ginny asked. "Well, it was more an impromptu thing. Harry asked Pavarti out..."

Luna cut her off. "I didn't think Harry'd be Pavarti's type either," she intoned serenely, picking up last month's edition of _The Quibbler_.

Ginny blushed fervently. "It's not like they aren't cute!" she insisted. "I mean, if Ron wasn't my brother and if I wasn't going with Neville, I'd take him to the ball! And if I wasn't taking Neville, I'd probably take Harry, too!"

Luna put the magazine down, and studied Ginny carefully. "What does his being your brother have to do with going to the Yule Ball?" she asked lackadaisically, but Ginny knew she was being serious enough. Rather than answering, Ginny sighed, standing up. "I'm going back to my common room," she said, Madame Pince hovering over them, jittering, almost about to snap at their loud conversation.

Luna watched Ginny leave the library then gathered her magazines, stuffing them into her satchel before leaving the library.

If there was one thing Luna was incapable of doing, it was walking directly to where she was going. Eventually, however, she pushed her way through to the Ravenclaw common room. Padma was scowling in one of the plushier chairs, simply staring at the fire.

Luna sat on the arm of the chair, staring at Padma until she started, moving to the other side. "L-Luna!" she gasped. "How long have you been there?"

Luna merely shrugged. "Why're you going to the Ball with Ron?"

Padma's scowl returned and she looked back at the fire. "Pavarti wants me to," she said bitterly.

"Probably a good idea," Luna said absentmindedly, helping herself to the empty half of the armchair, humming lightly, grabbing her satchel. She dumped the contents of the bag out on her lap, spare bits of parchment, broken quills, and items better not identified falling onto both girls along with every _Quibbler_ from the past year. Luna pushed the trash off her lap and onto the floor, stacking the magazines serenely in her lap. She offered one of the magazines, which was declined and began to read.

By the time Padma thought Luna wouldn't say anything, the girl spoke up. "It really is a good idea."

"It feels wrong," Padma mumbled, grabbing one of Luna's pristinely stacked magazines to distract herself from the blonde.

"It's not cheating; instead, think about it like a diversionary tactic," Luna told her clearly. "Anyway! It's an excuse to get dressed up together."

"Dressed up together?" Padma asked, her scowl folding neatly into a frown.

Luna nodded, pressing her magazines flat on her lap with the palms of her hands. "Haven't you ever gotten dressed for a ball or a fancy party or something like that?" she gushed, toying with her hair. "Well, I haven't either, but I've been told that you have to get so dressed up that sometimes you need _help_ getting your dress and makeup on..."

Padma turned bright red, standing up, moving so quickly to her dorm her dark plait whipped against her back. She finally disappeared, slamming the door so hard, dust fell from the frame.

Luna stared after her, but gathered up her magazines, lovingly placing them back into her book bag. After the magazines were safely stowed, she stuffed the scraps of parchment and broken quills in another pocket.

When Padma finally confronted Pavarti, it wasn't as loud or as spectacular as anyone expected from the way the Ravenclaw had been sulking. One thing that might have mitigated the conflict was Pavarti's profuse apology.

Padma watched her with a frown and eventually sighed. "Alright, Pavarti," she moaned eventually. "I get it. I'll go with Ron. Did you get mum to send our dress robes?"

Pavarti nodded. "You'll help me get into them right?"

Luna calmly cleaned the pumpkin juice Padma spit across the table from her hair, smiling absentmindedly.

It was easy to get permission for Padma to come to Pavarti's dorm the morning of the Ball. Professor Flitwick couldn't imagine a reason to deny the sisters' plea.

Padma was still sleeping when Pavarti snuck into her dorm and her sister rubbed her back lightly. "Wake up, Padma," Pavarti purred lightly. "We have to get ready for the ball." Padma yawned, looking up at her twin sleepily. "Your roommate was very kind and departed as I came in," Pavarti continued, helping Padma out of bed.

"Luna?" Padma asked sleepily.

"Who else?" Pavarti asked, stroking down Padma's back, the girl shivering lightly from the intimate touch. Padma turned around to face her twin, wrapping an arm around the slender waist so similar to her own.

"Did you bring the clothes?" Padma asked, leaning her head against Pavarti's shoulder, swaying lightly.

"Yes," Pavarti said, her fingers spreading across the small of Padma's back.

"How long do we have to get dressed?" Padma questioned her twin, not questioning when soft lips graced the crook of her neck. She sighed lightly, shifting her feet. Padma wasn't surprised at all when the warm lips trailed to her jaw, blunt teeth scraping across the tender flesh.

"Mm... Too much I assume," she mumbled.

"Not quite enough," Pavarti corrected her, the sultry vibrations of her voice rumbling across Padma's flushed skin.

"Never... quite enough," Padma agreed, her fingers seeking out Pavarti's plait, identical to hers. She undid it with experienced ease, separating the rough strands with her slender fingers. She pulled on Pavarti's hair just enough as she did so to bring Pavarti's lips close enough for a tender kiss.

For a while, they just kissed on Padma's bed, Parvarti in the Ravenclaw's lap. Gentle fingers, so known, so familiar undid Padma's hair, and identical fingers, pried at Pavarti's robes. Eventually they stood from the bed, standing naked and identical, pressing against each other in a loving embrace.

Padma's hand circled around Pavarti's firm breast, avoiding the tan nipple, fingers kneading flesh so tantalizingly similar. Yet, the fact that it was _Pavarti's_ excited her more. Once she was blissfully lost in the moment, Pavarti pulled back, smiling to her sister, grabbing the bag of clothes, pulling her back to reality and _why_ they were here.

"Why are we going to the Yule Ball with boys?" Padma asked, lifting her feet one at a time so Pavarti could pull the underwear up her thighs.

"Because, love," Pavarti said, straightening Padma's underwear and patting it with a smile, "it makes sense. I'd rather go to the Yule Ball with a dance partner I'm not attracted to than go without and have questions raised. And besides, Harry adores Cho."

"So?" Padma asked, repeating the ritual with Pavarti's underwear, kissing the elastic hem.

"He's likely to avoid me. And Ron's likely to avoid you as well."

Padma stared at Pavarti. "So we end up going to the ball without coming out and with partners," she stammered.

"Not so angry at me anymore, are you?" Pavarti asked, kissing Padma's ear. She pulled back to slip a finely embroidered choli over Padma's head, stroking her sister's bare midriff.

"Backless," Padma said, turning around. "Mum's gotten some fashion taste."

Pavarti tied the choli tight in the back, kissing between Padma's shoulder blades. Padma closed her eyes as Pavarti turned her around. "Don't close your eyes," Pavarti complained, stroking down the embroidered cloth. "This choli is the perfect size for you... accents your breasts perfectly."

Padma didn't even give Pavarti a modest blush as she dipped her hand into the back of clothes and grabbed the other choli. "Green always looked good on you," Padma said, moving to Pavarti's back. She leaned up against Pavarti's back, placing the choli over her twin's neck, tying it tight. She ran her fingers over the tight cloth in front, smiling.

"Are you too busy groping me to get my sari on?" Pavarti joked, turning around and kissing Padma soundly on the lips.

"Possibly," Padma mused, getting the yellow and green boutiqued sari out of the bag. Placing her hand on her twin's hip she wrapped the cloth expertly, tucking it over Pavarti's shoulder. "You look beautiful," she gasped eventually. "And we haven't even done your jewelry or makeup yet..."

Pavarti laughed. "Look close enough to you," she said, taking the second sari, looking at the deep blue fabric boutiqued with white stars. She wrapped the second sari, placing a gold pin at Padma's hip.

The stepped back from each other, looking at each other's bodies with humble blushes. Make up was painted on with sensual care, one twin in the others lap. After rouge was spread on cheeks and lipstick was carefully applied, Pavarti placed a bindi mark on Padma's forehead, pulling back and letting Padma do the same to her. After a moment, Pavarti grabbed the bag and pulled out a small box. Grabbing her wand she added some water to the powder, creating a quick sandal wood paste. Pavarti's fingers spread the yellow paste over the bindi leaving a careful chandan. Padma dabbled her fingers in the powder as well, and repeated the ritual on her twin, sealing the ceremony with a kiss.

"You look splendid," Pavarti whispered, slipping gold bangles up her twin's arm.

"Beautiful," Padma murmured, putting heavy gold earrings on the Gryffindor.

When they left Padma's room, dressed and ready, the common room was empty. "I told you we didn't have enough time," Pavarti giggled, grabbing Padma's wrist. "You go find Ron. I have to start the dance."

Padma watched Pavarti run down the hall. The sensual moment in the room, she knew, was meant to comfort her. Somehow, she mused, watching Pavarti grab Lavender, asking where Harry was, it did more than that. It made her realize that no matter what happened in this Yule Ball, Pavarti would always be there to stroke her back and give her soft kisses. After all, they loved each other.


End file.
